Just You And Me
by snow dome
Summary: Warning: mild slash. Dennis is just a little bit dizzy, his friend Ethan (Donald Trump's secretary) helps him out.


Just You And Me 

NOTE: It takes place after the episode where Jack Gallo and Donald Trump try to get each other the better gift, and Dennis betrays the trust of his friend Ethan, by telling Jack what Trump was planning to get him - Jack having to give all of Dennis' friends $1000 to be his friend again.

I was getting a bit nauseous from the continual bouncing of my chair by my fellow assistants. However, I didn't let it show. Instead, I kept up the façade by giggling my manic laugh. Nobody seemed to notice - except for maybe Mildred, Veronica Chase's new assistant. I never trusted her from the beginning - she might be a spy. In any case, I ignored her.

By the time my friends let me down, I was feeling dizzy. I got up from the chair and almost keeled over. Luckily someone managed to catch me before I did. I looked up and found Ethan. He's my closest friend of the lot. We always have Seabreezes together at our after-work get-togethers. It's funny how we became friends, when both of our bosses hate each other beyond reason. Still, I imagine that all the other assistants like Jack better than Trump, even if...well, even though we all know Trump is the...more well off...of the two. Trump's never been down to our little meeting place - but then Ethan's never betrayed the trust of any of us. Unlike me. How could I have been so stupid?

Ethan has a way of being in the right place, at the right time. I'm not sure what it is - but I suppose it's one reason Trump hired him in the first place. Well, in all the craziness of what had been happening around me, I completely forgot where I was, and that Ethan was still holding me. I didn't get out of the moment until Jack brought me another Seabreeze from the bar. I smiled and said thank you. Ethan said he would have done it himself but nobody else would hold me in my unstable state. So much for trying to act calm and collected. I later found out that Ethan called Jack over, gave him money, and told him to buy me the drink.

And I guess that's why I'm here now, at Ethan's place. Still wondering slightly what the hell I'm doing. I know that Ethan had invited me over, said his place was closer than mine and a much better place to lay down for a while and get my head together. He said a couple of other things as well, that I can't quite remember. I think I was drifting in and out of consciousness when we were in the cab going back to his place.

Looking at my watch, I calculate that I've probably been here, oh, about seven hours. Of course being unconscious for most of that time. Rubbing the sleep away from my eyes, Ethan brings me a glass of juice to help me feel better.

"Thanks," I say, much appreciate of all that he's done for me.

"Not a problem," he responds, then drifts off into thought.

Much the same as myself, I'm guessing. I can't help but wonder about things. Ethan has never been this nice to me - even if we have been friends for years. Hang on - I remember something he told me a few days ago. He's not the kind of guy who will stop serving people had he the chance. It gets more complicated as a vicious thought enters my mind. I could get him to do my bidding, if that's what I wanted. Though it may require payment. Then again, he didn't make me pay him for looking after me last night.

He interrupts my thoughts, "Dennis, how long have we been friends?"

I have to think about this. For heaven's sake, I can't remember!

"I don't know," is the best response I can give, as a few strands of hair fall into my eye.

Not that it bothers me of course, at least it means Ethan can't see my still-tired eyes. I probably have bags under them too, and it's been over a day since I moisturised my face! Not that I could ever admit to anyone that that's what I do to make my skin look so much younger than it is. Hardly anyone could believe I'm over thirty. I don't want to blame that on my height, and it's not possible for it to be because of the way I act.

My not being bothered about the hair in my eye obviously bothers Ethan however, because he chooses to pull it off and tucks it over the back of my ear. Then something I never would've expected him to do in a million years happens. His hands move to the nape of my neck (so as I don't get away, I'm guessing) and he kisses me full on the lips. To my surprise, I enjoy it. I kiss him back. I don't think I've ever had a kiss like this before - not even with my ex-wife, Adrienne, who was the most beautiful woman I've ever had the chance to sleep with.

Now another thought enters my mind - should I be trying to stop this? In thinking this, I pull away, confused.

"What are you doing, Ethan?" I ask.

With a stunned expression on his face, he responds. "Kissing you?"

I try very hard not to roll my eyes at him. Obviously I did know that's what he was doing.

"But why?" I ask, succeeding in not mocking him.

"It just felt like the right thing to do."

Well, I suppose now it's understood why he wouldn't stop serving people - men - I should say. Silence follows, as neither of us can think of what to say. Pushing against my morals is the thought of kissing him again. I can't be gay, can I? Hidden in the closet all this time, waiting for the right moment to come out? No, that can't be right, not with all the beautiful women around work. Perhaps I've grown immune to it, and just not realised when all I have is Elliot around.

A good five minutes passes and the silence is still unbroken. That's when I decide I may as well go for it - I kiss him again, not even bothering about the possible consequences, the teasing - especially from Nina and Elliot - and possible tardiness for work.

© January 2002


End file.
